


Bar Fight !!

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking to Cope, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Jokes, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Yuri and Makarov goes to the bar to fulfill their needs as men. But what happens when a little bit of liquor goes waaaaay to far ?





	1. Rushing

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS !!! 
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I havent written a story, but this one was highly requested by a guest :) I'll shout you out later.. but all in all I just wanna say thank you for the support and also thank you for being so patient when it comes to writing my stories. I honestly appreciate it. Anyways, this ones for you so enjoy !!

The day went by pretty quickly and I was starting to think that makarov didn't want to hang out with me anymore. All the bastard wanted to do, was sit inside of his office and listen to Russian music as if he hadn't listened to anything else before. The stuble on my chin was beginning to grow, as if I've been living inside of a cave for all of these years. It looked even worser in person but behind closed doors, anyone else besides Makarov would've gotten scared. The holidays we're slowly approaching, so I've figured that it was time for me to finally shave my hair. I liked listening to the "Christmas Carols" and different kinds of music. Although, Makarov honestly hated the Holiday's. Especially around this time of the year.

"Makarov ? Open up we need to talk."

"Go away.."

"Well..at least your up."

"What do you want Yuri ? I do not have time for your foolishness.

"Well.. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the bar ?"

"Why can't you just go with Anatoly ? Or Viktor ?" Makarov says rolling over on his side.

"Because Makarov, you promised that you'd go. Yuri said smiling. Besides, their both out of town so you don't really have a choice.

"Fine. But if i go I want to be left alone for the rest of the night. Got it ?

"Sure.

"Somethings telling me that your lying Yuri, but I'll just have believe you.

"Now now Makarov. Would your best friend ever lie to you ?

"I don't know and I dont care. Makarov says getting out of bed. Now go.. I have to get dressed.

"Sure thing, but I'm driving.

"Then I'm picking the bar. Makarov says smiling. Because obviously you have no taste in good music.

"Now now Makarov...

"Now now Yuri...

They both just stared at each other.

"Fine. You have a deal.

"Yes !

"But if you crash my car. Your a dead man.

"I promise I wont. Yuri says smiling. Now, get dressed, we have a long ways to go.

"Mudak.

The drive there wasnt all that bad but if it's one thing that Makarov doesnt have.. then its patience.

"How much longer Yuri !!

"Calm down Makarov, we're almost there.

"You've said that 2hrs ago.

"Its only been 1hr. Yuri says swerving in and out of the cars.

"Slow down !! Your going to get us both killed !!

"Relax will ya ? I've got this.

Makarov just stares at Yuri as they drive throughout the entire town. The look on his face was priceless, as Yuri continued driving like a fucking idiot.

"Just pull over Yuri !!

"No, I've got this.

"Your going to get us both lost.

"Shush Makarov. I know where im going.

"You aren't even paying attention.

"Says the one that never pays attention.

"HEY !!!

"What ? I'm just telling the truth.

"Pull over and ask for directions.

"No.

"Yuri. Makarov said pulling out his revolver. If you don't pull this fucking vehicle over now, then your blood will be spilled tonight.

"Fine. Yuri said slowing down. I'll pull over.

"Good.

They both waited as the car came to a complete stop before asking a stranger for directions.

"Makarov, this is pointless.

"Shut up Yuri.

*Dials Anatoly's number*

"Hello ?

"Anatoly ? We need directions to the bar. I need you to find our location on the map.

"Sure thing Makarov. Where exactly are you ?

"We're near..

"We're stuck on the side of the road. Yuri says cutting him off. Can you just find our location Anatoly ?

"Ok, give me a second.

"Hurry up Anatoly, we dont have all day.

"I'm almost done.

5 mins later...

"Ok, I found the tracker. Anatoly says breathing heavily. You're close, all you have to do is follow that road and you'll be there in no time.

"How much longer Anatoly ?

"About 5 to 10 mins.

"Yuri ?

"We'll be there in 8. He says starting up the engine.

"We'll talk soon Anatoly.

"Sure thing Maka.. Anatoly says before hanging up the phone.

"Hurry up Yuri !! I want to get drunk already !!

"I thought you didnt want to drink ?

"Never assume what you dont know.

"So what does that mean ? Yuri says asking in confusion.

"It means, Keep your eyes on the road Yuri.

"Does that mean that you'll take some shots with me ?

"No. Makarov paused. I'd thought you'd never ask.

Yuri just smiles in excitement.

"Dont worry Makarov. I promise this bar will be better than the last one.

"No hookers or strippers ?

"Nope. Just me, you and the booze.

They both just chuckled but then things went back to an awkward silence.

"That's what she said. Makarov says smiling.

"Really Makarov ?

"The road.. Yuri.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.


	2. Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still being worked on..

"WE'RE HERE !! Yuri says shouting as Makarov rubs the crust out of his eyes.

"Where are we ?

"The bar. Yuri says looking around his car for his keys and wallet. Come on Makarov, let's head inside.

"Fine. Makarov says yawning.

"Ah, the smell of alcohol. Yuri says closing his eyes. Let's go.

They both headed towards the bar as Yuri stood off towards the side to grab some menu's and some beers. Makarov on the other hand, was just standing there looking around making sure that they weren't followed, and or to make sure that the bar was actually safe before finally deciding to sit down.

"You ok Makarov ?

"I'm fine Yuri. I'm just not use to being in bars.

"You'll be fine my friend. Just take a seat and let me work my magic.

"What magic ?

"The key to getting free drinks is to charm the ladies. Yuri says winking. Unfortunately for me I'm extremely handsome, and the ladies love me. So, this should be a piece of cake.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Yuri. Makarov says waving him off. Theres a group of ladies sitting over there. He says pointing at the table. why dont you go ask them.

"Come now Makarov, you cant be serious ? You just have to know how to talk to women. 

"Alrighty then. Makarov says sitting up. Show me then. Go over there and ask them for their phone numbers.

"Is that a challenge ?

"Who says anything about a challenge ? Makarov says smirking. I just wanna see you work your magic my friend.

They both just stared at each other as Makarov downs another beer.

"Fine. Yuri says finishing up. Stay here, I'll be right back.

"Good luck. Makarov says eyeing him as approached their table.

Makarov just watched as Yuri walked across the room to the other side of the counter. He just shook his head and downed another beer, while texting Anatoly and telling him about everything that was going on. Anatoly was like Makarov's (Third) right hand man, so therefore, they would pretty much tell each other every and anything. Unlike his relationship with Yuri, which was completely different. He continued watching as Yuri got both of the ladies phone numbers and walked away. He was shocked, but then again... not really.

"Well well well. Yuri says sitting down the paper. That was easy.

"That's it ?

"I mean, was there something else ?

"Well what did they say ?

"They asked if they could join us. He smiled.

"What ?

"Let's just say.. that one of em thinks your cute.

"Wait what ? Makarov says scratching his head. Which one ?

"You'll just have to find out my friend.

"Damnit Yuri, which one ? Makarov says grabbing him by the shirt. What did you tell them ?

Yuri just chuckles as Makarov continues to hold him by the collar.

"YURI !!

"I didnt tell them anything Makarov. They just wanted to know if they could join us.

"You're a fucking liar Yuri.

"Fine then dont believe me.

They both continue to Stare at each other until Makarov had finally decided to let go. His mixed matched eyes were darting from his best friend and then back over towards the two ladies. (who are now just staring in their direction)

"Mudak. Makarov says grining before asking for another beer.

It didnt take long until the two ladies had finally decided to join them. Which made Makarov feel somewhat nervous.

"Hello ladies. Yuri says helping them into their chairs. This is my best friend Makarov.

"Oh, so your Vladimir ?

Makarov just stared at them as if they were an enemy off the streets. His mix matched eyes followed the woman's words as they were slipping out of her mouth. He was cautious, but then again he was also eager to meet them.

"My name's Makarov. I dont allow people to call me by my first name. Makarov says staring at Yuri in anger.

"Oh.. well my name is Cynthia and this is my best friend Natasha. She says smiling. She's kind of shy but she's very nice and funny once you get to know her.

"Right. Makarov says unamused. So, which one of you likes me ?

"Makarov..

"Shut it Yuri. He says cutting him off. I'm curious to know.

The two ladies then became awfully silent as Yuri and Makarov begins staring at one another again. 

"I was the one that actually thought that you were pretty cute Makarov. Natasha says breaking the silence. Your friend Yuri here was actually quite the luck charm. She says smiling. 

"Yes. Cynthia says butting in. In fact, so confident that he even asked us for our phone numbers.

Makarov just stares at the girls and then back towards Yuri as if he didn't care. Yuri just continued to sip on his beer and make flirtatious gestures towards Cynthia. Makarov had to quickly gather his thoughts before moving on.

"Well, he is quite the luck charm. Makarov says downing his last drink. In other words ladies, when hes not being a total dick.

Yuri just rolled his eyes as the ladies continued laughing.

"Ya know, maybe these bars aren't bad after all.

"I'm sure. Yuri says moving closer to Cynthia. Perhaps you'll be so kind to share this dance with me ?

"I'd love to. Cynthia says blushing as they both took off towards the dance floor.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now. Natasha says smiling.

Makarov just hummed in agreement As they both watched Yuri and Cynthia dance.


	3. Fight!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!

"Alright Yuri, I think it's time for us to get going. 

"Really Makarov? Yuri said stumbling. Just sit down and relax, have a few more beers with me and then we'll go.

"You're drunk Yuri. No more alcohol, especially if you're going to be driving.

Yuri just chuckled as he downed another beer. He was far from gone because he was really starting to enjoy himself. Makarov on the other hand was trying not to get frustrated. He just rolled his eyes and continued talking to the ladies to keep them from going insane. (This is why he hated going to bars with Yuri)

"Maybe we can go to a hotel after this. Cynthia said smirking. It's not that far from here.

"Alright, that's sounds good to me. Yuri said grabbing another beer. What's in it for us? 

"Well.. Cynthia said getting closer. I can make it worth your while. 

"I like it.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back later.

"Want me to come with?

"I'm a grown man Yuri. I dont need help taking a piss. Makarov said leaving.

"Hm, alright. So ladies, do you live around here?

"Yes. Well, kind of but not really. 

"Oh. Yuri said scratching his head. That's interesting.

"Indeed.

"What made you come to the bar?

"We should he asking you the same thing.

"Fair enough. Yuri chuckled.

The bar on the other hand was entirely quiet, that's until some guys had entered with three other chicks. (All of whom were staring at Yuri) the three men then went to sit down as they waited for their drinks. One had tapped on his vest as the others just eyed Yuri. They were somewhat muscular, but that didnt seem to fase Yuri. All he wanted to do was get drunk, and that's exactly what hes going to do.

"Long line to the bathroom. Makarov said sitting down. Never thought that many people had to use it.

"Its a bar Makarov, of course people are going to use the bathrooms.

"Whatever Yuri. Makarov said eyeing the guys across the room. What the fuck are they staring at?

"Dont know. They've been eyeballing me for awhile now.

"Maybe they want your phone number as well.

"Shut up. Yuri chuckled. I'm sure they're just staring at our beautiful ladies.

"I hope you're right Yuri, because here they come.

The group of men had slowly approached their table before sitting down. For one, both Yuri and makarov had felt very disrespected, especially because they didnt even ask if they could sit there. For two, they kept on wrapping their arms around the girls making them feel very uncomfortable. That's until Yuri had finally had enough.

"May I help you? 

"Nope.

"Then why are you sitting at our table?

"Because I can. You got a problem with it bitch?

"Obviously because you didnt ask to sit there. Yuri said drinking his beer. To be honest, I find that very fucking rude. 

"Who the fuck are you? He chuckled. The cops?

"No, my name is Yuri. He smiled. Nice to meet you.

"Yuri? My names Alfredo. 

"Alfredo? Yuri chuckled. Do you know who you're fucking with? 

"Yeah. He laughed. I'm fucking with a pussy.

Makarov just eyed them as he pushed his glass towards the side. Yuri just shook his head as he finished his drink. That's until he finally decided to stand up and bust the guy over the head, breaking the bottle. 

"MUDAK!! Yuri said kicking him in the ribs.

Makarov quickly jumped in as he saw them running towards Yuri. He quickly punched one in the face before punching the other one straight in the jaw. Yuri took out the other guy that was on ground, by stomping out his face. The two girls however, hid because there was food, chairs and glass being thrown. Surprisingly, everything had cooled down once the cops had arrived. Which had made an honest escape for Yuri and Makarov both.

"Come on Yuri!! Let's get the fuck out of here!!

"Wait. Yuri said grabbing the girls and his wallet. After you boss.

Makarov quickly kicked down the back door, as they all ran outside and into the alley. 

"KEYS YURI!! 

"Here!! 

"Get in the car before they catch us.

"Makarov, are you sure you don't want me to drive?

"You're intoxicated Yuri. Cynthia, where's the hotel located? 

"I'll tell you where to go. 

"Alright. Makarov said taking off. Everyone buckle up.


End file.
